Servant of Vengeance
by YukiGirl21
Summary: This is the story of a faithful twin sister, Amane, who serves the Thief King, Bakura. After the slaughter of Kul Elna, only Amane and Bakura had survived. Bakura is filled with a vengeance, and Amane serves to his needs. How far did she go? This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic, with the mix of Servant of Evil. Rated K for mild violence. Please read and review. I DONT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Here my friends, is a sad story of tragedy, family loyalty, and even death. It all starts with the birth of twins, born in the outcast village of Kul Elna…

~**Chapter One**~

In the depths of the thief village Kul Elna, two babies, twins in fact, were born. They both had white, silver-ish hair, and tanned skin. The Elders of Kul Elna, looked down on the twins. Elder Abasi, the leader of the Elders proclaimed, "I deem this boy to be Bakura, the future Thief King!" Elder Jahi spoke up and questioned, "But Master, whatever shall we do with the girl, Amane?" Elder Abasi scowled. "Separate them! Rid of the girl. She is useless! She is not qualified to be a thief! Besides, the future Thief King cannot show any weaknesses! He shall be the greatest thief that Egypt shall see! The Pharaoh as well, will witness it." Elder Jahi nodded. "I shall see to it Master." He picked up the twin baby, Amane, and whisked her out of the Ceremony House. Just than, a woman came running after him. "Elder Jahi! Please stop!" Elder Jahi paused, and turned to a woman with long white hair reaching her waist. "What shall you do with Amane?" the woman asked fearfully.

Elder Jahi sighed. "I shall take her out in the middle of the desert, to let her be. What is that you want Jamila?" Tears began to flow out of Jamila's eyes. "Elder Jahi! Please! A child cannot have that fate! As a mother, I cannot let it happen!" she cried. Elder Jahi's heart softened. He sighed once again. He handed Amane to Jamila. "You cannot speak of this to anybody. If Elder Abasi finds out, we shall both pay the price. Hide the child!" Elder Jahi whispered. Jahila nodded, and disappeared into the night.

And that my friends, is how the story begins…


	2. Chapter 2

~**Chapter Two**~

Amane couldn't resist it. She just had to. Amane tiptoed to, "The Window Room." _I'll just take one little peek. Mother won't notice._ The girl reassured herself silently. It's been ten years, and Amane had never seen outside, let alone, went outside. The window was her only source. She lived underground with her mother, only having a small window as the only contact with the outside world. Amane was satisfied with her childhood, that is, until her eighth birthday. The Window Room used to be always locked when she was little. She'd asked, "Mother, why is that room always locked?" Her mother would reply, "In time you will find out." Amane was always puzzled with this mysterious answer, but she went on in her days, romping throughout the underground corridors.

When it was finally her eighth birthday, her mother had given her a rusted pendant. "Thank you Mother!" Amane said, thrilled. Then, she took her in front of the locked room. Before she had, she told little Amane, "Now whatever you see, please do not ask any questions that has anything to do with this room. You're a big girl now Amane, so I believe you're ready for this." Mother then unlocked the room.

The first thing Amane saw, was the bright light flooding into her eyes. "Aah!" she shrieked, being so used to the dimness of her underground home. But eventually, with curiosity, Amane ventured into the room, and saw a hole on the other side of the wall. "Mother, why is there a hole there?" she asked. Mother sighed. "This will be the _only_ and I mean _only_ question that I will answer for you. That my child is called a 'window.'" Amane cocked her head. "Window…" she repeated.

She cautiously went over to the 'window' and peeked her eyes. Her eyes widen a bit. She saw people, animals, and houses. Amane had always thought that it was only her and Mother in their underground world. "Ooohhh…" She peered more into this place. "Mother…what is that…four legged thing?" She asks, pointing at a camel. Mother sighed. "I told you Amane, no other questions that has to do with this room. Now let's play, okay?" Mother picked up Amane, and locked the room behind them. No matter how much Mother tried to distract Amane, the world that she had seen were stuck in her mind.

After that, Amane would then go to the library, pouring over scrolls of scriptures. She found out just yesterday that the 'four legged thing,' was called a 'camel.' Now Amane desperately wanted to see more of the outside world. Mother would only let her see it once a week, which she'd look forward to. However, she couldn't bear to wait any longer. So Amane did a bold thing. She snuck inside Mother's room, and took the key to the Window Room.

_Don't worry it's just a quick peek. You live in such a huge underground home Mother won't tell that you're in here or not._ Amane comforted herself. She unlocked the door, and went inside. Bright sunlight filled her vision. Amane smiled to herself, and quietly shut the door behind her. She crawled over to the window, and peered outside. Amane had read so much since her eighth birthday she now knew all of the objects she'd seen outside. "Wheel." She whispered as a cart rolled past. "Camel." She giggled as she saw the humpy, four legged creature past. She continued to name all of the objects she saw. Then, Amane saw a boy.

The boy had white, silver-ish hair and tanned skin. Her hand flew up to her white, silver-ish hair. Nobody else outside had white hair beside hers or Mother's. _He looks like me._ Amane thought. She watched silently as the boy pasted by. She hardly even noticed Mother bursting inside the room. "Amane!" Mother picked up Amane, and whisked her out of the room. She locked the door, and turned to Amane, angrily.

"Amane! Why did you disobey your mother?" she asks with dismay. But she ignored that question. "Mother, I saw a boy with white hair outside. He has white hair like us Mother. Nobody else does. Why?" Mother grew pale, and collapsed on the floor. "Mother!" Amane cried out, and kneels beside her. "I am alright dear. It is just that I always knew this day would come." They both stood up, and walked into the sitting room.

"Amane. You have a twin brother." Amane echoes, "Twin brother? What's a twin brother?" she asks curiously. Mother sighed. "A twin brother is a boy who is related to you, and that they look just like you." She explained. "Just like that boy back outside." Amane said thoughtfully. "Indeed. His name is Bakura. You were both separated at birth. The both of you received the same pendant on your eighth birthdays." Amane glances down at the pendant around her neck.

"Mother can I meet Bakura?" she asked. Mother shook her head sadly. "If The Elders see you, they shall finish you. Please. Amane. Forget what you ever saw. Forget outside. Just please promise to stay here with Mother, where you'll be safe!" she begged. However, Amane was not listening. "Amane! Do you hear me?" She looks up, and smiles. "Yes Mother." Amane says, while clutching on to the pendant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_**Amane's P.O.V**_

I tiptoe through the empty hallway, only lighted by torches. Mother is asleep. I want to go outside and see Bakura. I cover my head, but leave my eyes uncovered. I write a note reading, _Mother, I have gone outside. Please don't try to find me. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, but I promise that I would return._

Days ago, I've found a small passage leading outside. I think that Mother has forgotten to board it up, because that's how I found it. I crawl through the tight whole, and sunlight floods my eyesight.

I glance around. It's more exciting than I had imagined. People are busy, bustling around in their everyday lives. I start to wander around, and I see a pile of shiny red fruit. I don't know what it is, but it sure looks good. I reach for it, and grab it. I bite into its flesh. _Crunch_! Yummy! It's juicy and sweet. Suddenly, somebody grabs me from behind. It is a huge man, with a scar running down his eye. He looks scary.

"Hey you! You know you have to pay with money for that! I have a business around here!" he shouts. "P-pay? Money? W-what's money?" I stutter. The man glares at me, and grabs my wrist. "Stupid child! You will be punished!" Then somebody shouts from behind the man, "Ebo, she's with me!" We both turn around. I give a little gasp. Bakura!

"Uh, sir, she stole one of my apples! She needs to be punished!" Ebo twists my wrist more. I wince. "Leave her alone! Or else I'll put bad word for you with The Elders!" Bakura threatens. Ebo glares at me, then back at him. "Alright. I'd better not see you again." Ebo shoots a deadly glance at me. Bakura takes me by the hand, and we quickly walk away from Ebo.

We stop in a dark alley, and Bakura rips the blanket off me. "Oh!" I yelp in surprise. He smiles gently. "Sorry if I surprised you. You're Amane, right?" he asks. I am taken by surprise, so I only nod. "I saw the pendant, so I knew it was you." He points to the pendant hanging from my neck. "Elder Jahin told me about you. He gave the pendant to me on my eighth birthday and told me about you!" Bakura chatters. I stand there, speechless, not having a clue he's saying to me.

He pokes me. "You don't talk much. Do you?" I finally speak up. "Y-yes I talk! You are Bakura, my twin brother." I say. Bakura smiles. "And you are my twin sister. It's nice to meet you for the first time!" He kisses me on the cheek. I blush. Nobody besides Mother kisses me. Bakura smiles brightly, and I give a small smile back. **(A/N: Don't get any ideas in this part. It's just family love, that's all there is to it!)**

He takes my blanket, and wraps it back around my face. "Come on, let's have some fun!" He takes me by the hand, and I run along with him.

I stare up at the starry night sky. Bakura told me they're called 'stars.' I glance over to the 'moon.' Right now, Bakura and I are on top of a roof. He's sleeping soundly beside me. All day, he taught me new words and things for everything. The one that fascinated me most was, "stealing."

Bakura and I rode on his horse, Shadow. (Though at first I was terrified of him.) We went to another village, and we walk throughout the streets. This village was more civilized and cleaner then Kul Elna, I had to admit. The streets are packed with people. There are people everywhere selling jewelry, food, or other stuff I couldn't name. I found it more exciting. "Watch and learn." Bakura whispered to me. He strolled over to a table with jewelry.

He began talking to a lady who was selling it. With one hand, he pointed at a necklace. While the lady was distracted, Bakura's other hand grabbed a pretty looking bracelet. He nodded, and ran back to me. We walked away from the woman's view. Then, he gave me the bracelet. "Here, a present sister." I smiled. "But…you took it from the woman. Without…paying with money?" I asked, confused.

Brother smiled. "Dear sister, it's only what I'm trained for. It's called 'stealing.' It's nothing wrong, really. Just enjoy your present." He said with reassurance. I smiled a little, feeling a bit guilty that I doubted my brother. For the rest of the day, Bakura showed me around the village. It was so much fun! I had the happiest time in my life it was more exciting rather than my underground home. Oh. Mother. I had promised that I would return. I also hadn't told brother either. Maybe I'll tell him tomorrow…then I finally drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**~

_**Bakura's P.O.V**_

I wake up in the bright sunlight. I smile, as I roll to my side to find Amane. I poke her awake. "Wake up Amane…" I whisper. She stirs, and sits up. "…Bakura?" "Good morning!" I say cheerfully. She rubs her eyes. "Um…Bakura? I have a question…Do you know Mother?" Amane questions. I frown. "No…but I would like to! Is she with you?" I ask with excitement. She nods in reply. "Yes…I promised that I would come home. She must be very worried and angry about me. Will you come home with me? You can visit Mother as well." Amane says. I smile. "Okay, let's go!" She wraps her head around in her blanket, and then I take her by the hand. We ride Shadow back to Kul Elna, and sneak through the alleys. "It's here this way." Amane says. She stops in front of a small hole, and crawls in there. I crawl in after her.

Then, I find myself in an underground tunnel. "Mother! Mother?" Amane calls out. I follow her through the long passages. We go inside a room. In there is a woman with long white hair reaching her hair, sitting on a bed. She looks up to us. "Amane! Bakura!?" she gasps. "Mother?" I whisper. There is a silence.

Then, Mother hugs us both. "Mother…" I say muffled in her embrace. She lets go, and looks at us with disbelief. "Amane! Really, you've gone this far to disobey me?" Sister looks down in shame. "Sorry Mother…" she mumbles. Mother sighs, and smiles a little.

"It must be destiny. You are twins after all. But I'm afraid this will be the first and last time you'll see each other." "Mother!" we both yell together. She smiles sadly.

"I'm sorry. It's a cruel fate for all of us, but Amane isn't supposed to be here in the first place. Bakura. You must go." Amane and I glance at each other. Tears are forming in her eyes. "Mother…! Please! We'll keep it a secret, we promise!" she says desperately. I nod in agreement. "Yes Mother…I want to spend time with the both of you more…" I say a little shyly.

Mother closes her eyes for a moment. "Oh my Ra. Why not? I cannot keep the two of you apart." Amane and I cheer. "But! Don't come here too much Bakura, or else villagers will get suspicious. Come here in your free time. Also when you spend time with each other, do it under here! Understood?" Mother orders. We both nod happily in agreement. From that day forward, I visit them all I could. And I enjoyed every moment of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**~

Bakura's eyes darted over to the piles of goods. He had to steal food for his village. "Do what you train for…" he muttered to himself. He swiftly got on his feet, and with stealth, runs past the baskets. In a blink of an eye, half of the goods were gone. "Ha-ha-ha, fools!" he muttered, carrying two heavy sacks. He ran out of the village in a flash, and outside awaited Shadow.

"Come on boy! Go!" He whipped the horse, and galloped his way back to Kul Elna.

"Good job little thief. As always." Elder Abasi greeted. Bakura nodded, and placed the sacks of foods in front of the Elder. "As a reward, you will have a rest of training today." Bkura cheered silently, but remained to keep a serious expression.

"Thank you Elder Abasi." He said, bowing down. As soon as he's out of sight, he broke out in a sprint throughout the village. He ran through a dark alley, stopping in front of a tight looking hole. He crawled inside into the underground tunnels. He barged inside a room, finding his sister Amane.

_**Amane's P.O.V**_

I look up, and smile. "Bakura, I haven't seen you in ages! Where had you been?" I ask, greeting him. He plops down next to me, panting. "Sorry sister. The Elders had been training me harder than ever! I barely had a chance to have time to myself!" Bakura says, laughing lightly. "Well, Mother and I missed you a bit." I say.

He glances around. "Speaking of Mother, where is she?" he asks. I reply, "Oh, she's in the other room weaving." Bakura's face lightens up. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I managed to save this for you." He takes something out of his pocket, and hands it to me. I smile deeply. It's an apple. "Thank you brother." I say with appreciation.  
Then he begins to chatter about his life, as usual. I listen to him, while munching on my apple. It's been a month now since Bakura and I found each other. He'd try to visit Mother and I every chance he got, and then we would spend time like this. We would talk and play with each other. I always look forward to these moments. It's almost as good as going outside.

A few minutes had past, and then we hear screaming and havoc outside. We both pause, and glance at each other. Mother comes inside. "Children, stay in here. Don't go outside until I come back." She says. Mother disappears from the room. We both wait patiently for her return. The shouting and screaming grow louder and consistent. The minutes grow longer, and Mother hasn't return.

Bakura and I glance at each other, worried. The sound of chaos intensifies. "We should go outside." He says nervously. I shake my head. "But Brother, Mother told us to stay here." I thought of something. "However, there's another way." I grab the key to the Window Room, and unlock the door. Bakura and I look through the window, and our eyes widen at the sight.

Villagers of Kul Elna, being killed left to right by the Pharaoh's guards. Blood and smoke everywhere. Tables, baskets, and tents turned over or on fire. There are dead bodies all over the place. And worst of all…Mother's dead, lifeless body. "Mother!" I cry out. I bury my face in brother's chest. He glances furiously outside. "I shall go outside!" he says boldly. "Bakura…! No!" I beg.

He smiles gently. "Don't worry sister, I'll return. Stay here." I feel tears flowing down my cheeks. "That's what Mother said…" I trailed off. He kissed me on the forehead, then grabbed a sword, and went outside. All I can do is wait, and see for the worse…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**~

Night came, and Bakura still hasn't come back. Amane sat inside the Window Room. She heard the marching of the guards, and some strange chanting of a mysterious language. _I hope brother is okay…_ Amane thought. An hour later, the chanting had stopped.

Bakura then suddenly stumbled inside the Window Room, pale with widened, frightened eyes. "Brother! Brother whatever-'' He collapsed next to Amane, sobbing. She immediately wrapped here arms around him. "Bakura…?" He continued sobbing for a few more minutes. Finally, he caught his breath.

"It…it was horrible…family and friends…they…" Bakura continued to blabber gibberish that didn't made any sense to Amane. But she continued to comfort him. "Everyone is dead…" Bakura muttered. Amane drew herself closer to him. "Don't worry brother. We have each other." There was a moment of silence.

Bakura abruptly stood up. "They…they will pay! The Pharaoh and his kingdom, I will make them suffer! I will have my vengeance! They will know the pain, misery, and death!" He began to laugh manically. Amane stared at him, worried. She had never seen her brother like this. In his eyes, she saw something completely foreign…hatred. Anger. Fury. And vengeance. Amane had never seen these kind of negative _emotions_ in him.

"Brother…are you alright?" she whispered. She grasped his hand. Bakura stopped laughing, and looked at Amane. "Sister…I'm sorry…did I frightened you?" She looked at him with concern and worry. "Yes. A little bit, I have to admit. But Bakura…what happened back there? To the village?" He turned away. "It's best that you wouldn't know. You're so lucky…not to see those horrors…"

The twins drew themselves together, drifting off to an uneasy sleep. Their worlds after that were changed forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_**Amane's P.O.V**_

_Seven Years Later…_

It has been seven years since the slaughter of Kul Elna. Bakura and I still live in the ruins of the empty village. But things aren't the same.

Ever since the slaughter, Bakura had changed completely. There are no more smiles, laughter, playing, or talking. There are only raves and rants of a mad man. My brother. But I still love him, and we have only each other. I just miss the old times.

I wait in front of the entrance of Kul Elna, just as I do every night for the past month. Bakura would usually be in the dungeons, or caught by the guards. I wonder what trouble was he up to now?

As I am thinking, I see a horse in the distance, with a figure riding on top. I immediately stand up. Brother. They stop in front of me. "Brother." I say. He steps down from his steed. I smile, and recognize the horse. "Shadow." I pet the horse. "I stole it back from the guards, those idiots." I glance over to him, with concern. "Bakura, what trouble had you caused this time?" I ask suspiciously.

His lips curl into a smile. "Nothing. I just raided the Pharaoh's tomb, that's all." I gasp. "Brother! That's the most boldest thing you've ever done!" I marvel. He smiles more, clearly appreciating my praising. "Indeed. I even visited the new Pharaoh, Atem, and got into a little Shadow Game with my Diabound." Bakura says smugly.

Secretly inside, I frown with disapproval. Diabound. My brother's Ka. It scared me to be honest. It's frightening to know it is part of my brother's soul. Bakura continued to boast about his ultimate raiding. I listen. That's what I always do.

But it isn't the same as our old, normal cheery conversations when we were children. I keep on looking back to the past, with regret. I regret letting the hatred and vengeance growing in my brother. Would he possibly destroy himself in the process? Sigh. What am I'm talking about? We both have every right to be angry…but I don't have the same thirst for revenge like my brother. I just have to support him, like a good sister.

Just as I'm deep in thought, Bakura interrupts. "Amane? Amane, are you listening?" he calls out. I snap back to reality. "Um, yes, what is it brother?" I ask. He sighs. "Seriously Amane, you're not listening to me as you do usually." I smile. "Sorry Bakura. It's been a while since we've talk like this. You were saying?" He frowns.

"I was saying that you'd go to the Pharaoh's palace to find work. You'll gain more information about the Millenium Items. I am in particular for the Millenium Ring." He explains. Without any hesitation, I say, "Yes brother, anything to help you." Bakura smiles. He rarely does nowadays. It's that genuine smile. I smile back. "I knew I could count on you sister." Then, I crawl into his arms, drifting off to sleep.

**(A/N: Don't get the wrong idea, okay? Even though I said so in early chapters, I just want to clarify to people. I got this far, so please review or comment on my story! I take criticism or compliments either way. -****wink, wink-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Amane stopped, nervously in front of the Pharaoh's kingdom. _Will they think that I'm brother? Will they kill me on the spot for looking like him?_ Amane thought in panic. She continued to walk inside the village, and tightened the shawl wrapped around her head. A few villagers glanced at her suspiciously, but Amane managed not to draw too much attention to herself. She stopped in front of the huge palace.

She stood there, wondering what to do know. She knew it would be more than foolish than to just walk inside the palace. As she was thinking, someone tapped her shoulder. Amane turned around, finding a man dressed up in a fancy robe and golden braclets. He was also wearing the Millenium Ring that Bakura was talking about. She gave a startled gasp.

The man smiled gently. "Hello there young lady. I can see that you're not from here. What is your name?" Amane stood there, stunned. "A-Amane. I wandered into this kingdom, hoping to find work at the palace." She said shyly. "Amane. My name is Mahad. I'm known as one of the Seven Sacred High Priests of the Millenium Items. If you are to find work, you may come in with me." Mahad said kindly.

Amane smiled deeply, slightly blushing. _What a nice man. He's a little handsome too…_ **(A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know, Mahad looks a little bit too old in the anime. But hey, it's fanfic, so stick with it.) **"Mahad! What are you doing, talking to a stranger?" someone called out. Both Mahad and Amane turned around. Standing there was a man dressed in a blue and gold kind of robe. He was also holding the Millenium Rod.

"Priest Set. I was just helping this young lady. Amane." Mahad said. Set simply glared at her. "Well, I can tell she's not from around here. Why must she wear that hood anyway?" "Ah, please don't-'' But Priest Set had already taken off Amane's hood.

Mahad and Set both gasped. "Why she has the face of that thief scum from last night! We must take her to the Pharaoh immediately!" Set shouted. Mahad glared at him. "No Priest Set, Thief King Bakura is a man. This is a woman. Just because she looks like him, doesn't mean she _is_ him," he pointed out. Set glared back.

"Who knows? She could be in conspiracy with that thief scum for all we know! We should see her Ka form to truly know if we can trust her!" he exclaimed. Set took Amane by the wrist, and dragged her inside the palace.

"My apologies for Priest Set's…_disrespectful_ behavior." Mahad said as he glanced over to Set. Then they were in front of the Pharaoh's throne. Everybody gave a small gasp. _Oh no…!_ Amane thought worriedly.

"I bring before you a girl with the face of that Thief King! Priest Shada, judge the girl's Ka, and see to it if she should be _executed_!" Amane gulped a little. "Set, that is enough! Do not judge the girl so easily!" Mahad said fiercely. Set gave a small, confident smile. "Oh, I'm not judging her so easily. That is Priest Shada's job!"

Priest Set threw Amane on the ground. Priest Shada raised his Millenium Key. "By the power of the Millenium Key, show me this girl's Ka!" Bright light shines through the room. Priest Shada's eyes were dull and lifeless for a moment. Then, his pupils came back. "I see no evil in this girl. She has The Lady of Faith in her, a creature of loyalty, courage, and trust."

"You have proof now Set. The girl is not evil. And now, she will work in the palace!"" Mahad said. "But wait!" Set turned to Atem, the Pharaoh. "Should we let this girl work at the palace?" Atem studied Amane for a moment. She winced a little, under the intimidation of his bold purple eyes. "Yes. Though she may look like the Thief King, her character is nothing of him. We shall see to it that you will get work." Atem said.

Amane smiled a little in relief. "Thank you Pharaoh." She gave a small bow to him. Set still eyed her suspiciously. "I still don't trust you. I'll be keeping a close eye on you." Mahad leaded her away from the Pharaoh's throne. "Do not mind Set. He is good at heart if you know him." he assured Amane. She managed a smile. "I'm very glad that you were with me today, Mahad."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_**Amane's P.O.V**_

It's been a couple of weeks since I had been working at the palace. I was assigned to working as the apprentice for Mahad and his student, Mana. I'm not really an apprentice for _magic_, but I simply help the magicians with their spells and supplies. It makes it even easier for me to gather information about the Millenium Items, and been telling them to Bakura. But, I've been also been growing closer to Mahad. He's just so sweet and nice to me. I think I'm falling in love…

That is until one day. When I am in the garden working, I see Mahad and Isis talking and laughing. I know better than to just eavesdrop, but why not? I hide behind a statue, and listen to the conversation.

"…Oh Mahad I don't know what to say. I'm so happy that we're getting married." My blood freezes. Married? I listen more. "Yes Isis, we shall prepare the ceremony next week." I hear more laughter. I take a little peek from the statue, and my heart is now broken. Isis and Mahad, kissing each other. I feel tears flowing from my eyes, and I run out of the garden. I run through the village, and stop in a dark alley. I continue to sob.

What was I crying about really? I may have been in love with Mahad, but we never had a _close_ relationship. Mahad is just a gentleman, we were just friends…or should I say _apprentice_. I'm nothing more than that to him. I continue to cry. "Tsk, tsk. I knew this would've happened…" I look up, and I see Bakura. "Brother!" I cry out. I fall into his arms, and continue to cry. "I knew that those royal fools would leave you in the sand…" He wipes the tears from my face.

"That is why they must pay…they are nothing but lying scum…" He brushes the hair from my face. "And in order for me to accomplish that…I must have the Millenium Ring." I look up. "Anything you ask for I will retrieve." I say loyally. His lips curl into a smile. "Yes…kill Mahad for me." My heart stopped. "Kill…?" I echo.

Bakura cocks his head. "Oh? And I thought he broke your heart. He can't get away with that. He must pay…the ultimate price. Death." I lean my head on brother's chest. "B-but we've never been in a relationship…I can't. He has done nothing." I say sadly. Bakura raises his eyebrows. "Really? But he'll only see you as a servant. A peasant. A nobody. And then he will get married, being completely oblivious to your feelings. Mahad will have a family and a wife. He will be happy. Without you."

Once brother had said all of this, it sunk in. I feel more tears streaming down my cheeks. Everything he said…was true. Anger and jealousy boils in me. "T-tell me… what to do my brother…my Thief King." I say shakily. Bakura smiled again. "Good. Kill him with this dagger. It's poisonous, so it's sure to kill Mahad immediately. Everyone will think it's an assassination, naturally." Bakura hands out a dagger. "Well?" Clouded by my own anger, jealousy, and selfishness, I take the dagger.

"Yes brother. Anything for you." I say. At least he won't abandon me. Brother smiles. "I knew I could count on you sister." Even though he smiles, it doesn't look as a real or genuine. However, I smile back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

I wait until nighttime comes. Guards are everywhere. Brother had given me his robe, so that nobody would recognize me. I crept through the hallways, past the guards. As I come closer to Mahad's bedchamber, dread grows inside me. I comfort myself. He would never know that it is me who would…murder him. I'm doing this all for brother.

I quietly sneak in his room. He is sound asleep. I raise the dagger above his heart. "Goodbye Mahad…I'm very…very…sorry…" He starts stirring awake. I freeze. "Huh…Thief King!?" Mahad sits up in his bed, wide awake. He squints, and his eyes widen. "Amane…why are you dressed in the Thief King's clothes?" He eyes the dagger in my hand. _Oh no, oh no, he recognizes me!_

"The Thief King you speak of…is my brother!" I say boldly. Mahad gasps. "Brother?! Amane!" he says in disbelief. "Yes…I am forever loyal to him. And my secret shall die with you…" I swiftly bring down the blade upon his chest. Blood is everywhere. He grew pale. "A-Amane…I…f-forgive you…" Then he grows limp. I feel tears forming in my eyes. I quickly grab the Millenium Ring, and run out of the palace into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Amane ran as fast as she could. She heard the guards shouting, "Thief King Bakura is sighted! He has the Millenium Ring! Send more guards!" She ran faster, and ducked into an alley. She heard the stomping of the guards past her. "Well done sister." Amane turned around. "Brother." She gave him his robe. "Now let's get out of here, shall we?" Diabound appeared, and floated in front of them.

"What good would this do Bakura?" she asked. "You'll see." They walked through the village. Nobody screamed or gasped, or called the guards. "It's Diabound's special effect. We are unseen as long as we're behind them." Bakura whispered. They quietly walked past the guards. "Where did he go?" one guard said. Then another guard came running to them.

"Forget about the thief! Priest Mahad was murdered! We must go to the palace quickly!" Amane's heart wrenched with guilt. More tears streamed down her face. "Don't worry sister…you pleased me today…" Bakura wiped the tears from Amane's face. But she made no reply. They quietly walked out of the village, and mounted on Shadow.

_Back at the palace…_

A ceremony was held in place for Mahad's death. After the ceremony, the now Six Sacred Guardians had a somber meeting. Priest Set was walking back in forth, distressed and clearly upset. "How could that scum break through our palace! It isn't right! The guards should've seen him…" "Who knows? Bakura is after the Millenium Items. He's just planning to finish us off, one by one." Priset Shada said.

"Well, he'll pay for Mahad's death! Mark my words, he will!" Priest Set shouted. "Then we must go to Kul Elna. The coward must be hiding there." Isis said, while silent tears streamed down her face. "Then we shall go! Before Bakura causes any more destruction! Once we find him, he shall be executed!" the Pharaoh said furiously.

_The next day…_

_**Amane's P.O.V**_

I quietly sit outside. My conscious is consuming me. I remember last night…Mahad's last words. _I forgive you…_ why must he forgive me…forgive me for killing him? I feel the tears streaming down my face. No…I did it all for brother. Only for him. I did. Suddenly, I hear the sound of horses and people marching. I stand up, and squint the distance. No! It can't be! It's the Pharaoh's guards and the Seven, or should I say Six Sacred Priests!

I run inside, and found Bakura. "Brother, brother! The Pharaoh is coming! You must run!" He merely snickers. "Oh? Then I must put up a show for them." I shake my head fiercely. "No, they are not here for a Shadow Game anymore! They have guards with them!" I see that Bakura paled a little.

I take a deep breath. "You must run." I say. "Me? Only me? What about you Amane?" Bakura asked. I manage a smile. "I will be you Bakura. We are twins, they don't know, and they won't notice." Bakura's skin paled more. "No…no! I cannot do this without you sister!" I gently take off his robe. "If everyone thinks you're dead…then you will be able to continue your plan. You are much stronger than I. Now please. Go."

I put on the robe, and quickly go outside the gates of Kul Elna. The guards and the Six Sacred Guardians are out there already. They point their weapons at me. "Stop there thief! Or should I say murderer? Your reign of terror is over!" Set shouts. I look around, and smile bitterly. "Take me away." I say.

One guard grasps my hands, and bounds them. "You're such an insolent fool!" I say boldly. They lead me away, throughout the hot, scorching desert.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Amane's P.O.V**

The guards throw me inside the dungeons. "And stay there, oh great Thief King!" one of the guards taunt. Both of them laugh, and walk away from my cell. I sigh, and lean against the wall.

I remember when I was working here I overheard people talking about my brother. They would say, "He's truly the King of Evil. Or should I say vengeance. So hell bent on having revenge on the royals." I would always think, _No, he's not like that. They don't know him. Brother is truly a good person. If they only know the truth._

Just then, Isis comes inside my cell. "What do you want?" I mutter. "I know that you're not the Thief King." I froze for a moment. Then I gave my best smirk. "Oh really?" She nods. "Yes. The Millenium Necklace showed me." We were quiet for a moment. "Did it also show you…Mahad's murder? The truth about Bakura and I?"

Isis nods and smiles sadly. "I cannot change the future unfortunately…" "I'm sorry." I say suddenly. She looks up in surprise. "I'm sorry that…I ruined the future for you and Mahad. I just did it for my brother…and I was jealous and angry." I admitted. Isis cocks her head. "You are _nothing_ like your brother. Why did you do all of this for him? Even for the cost of your own life? He is evil!" I look away.

"He is my brother, and I love him. We only have each other. And he's not evil! Even though everybody thinks he is they don't know him…they won't understand him like I do! Besides…he's doing all of this for a reason. But you won't understand." I say. Isis studies me. "I see. Your love between the both of you is strong. But you don't need to do this. Your brother will destroy thousands-''

"Oh really? Unlike your kingdom. You destroyed _our_ village. You killed our families and children just to make those cursed Items!" I snap. Isis grew pale. "What? That is the truth?" I did not answer. "If that is…on my behalf, I am very sorry. I see now. But…even though that is the truth, it doesn't give your brother the right!" Isis studies me more. "I will let you have the chance to escape. I'll leave the door unlocked for you." I shake my head in refusal.

"No. I'm doing this to protect Bakura. If everybody thinks he's dead…he'll be safe. But thank you Isis." She sighs, and smiles sadly. "Your Ka. It speaks out your personality. The Lady of Faith. The symbol of loyalty, faith, and courage. You're forever loyal to your brother until the end. But of course…this is fate too." I glance at her. "Fate? You mean I'm destined to sacrifice myself for my brother?" Isis nods in reply.

I smile. "If that's the case, so be it." She turns around. "I only wish that the gods have mercy on you. Goodbye, Amane." Isis then leaves the room.

Suddenly, I hear the blares of horns. The guards burst in my cell. "Get up! It's time for execution!" They grab me, and drag me out of the dungeon. Then I'm brought outside, to the Execution Ceremony. Thousands of people are before me, with angry faces. "Die! Die Thief King! You're the King of Vengeance!" they scream.

Set comes up and announces to the people, "Here, I bring the kingdom's most wanted criminal. The murderer of Priest Mahad. The disrespectful offender of the Pharaoh. The Thief King." The villagers cheer. Set glances at me. "He will pay the ultimate penalty…execution. Any last words, Thief King?" I glance to the crowd. "Just know that…I will return." They all just laugh and jeer at me. Set sneers, and kicks me.

As I'm looking through the crowd, I see…Brother! I feel tears forming in my eyes, but I hold them back. He's crying…I've never seen him cry before. I smile with reassurance. _I just want you to be in a place where you can smile._ I thought.

"Ready the execution!" Set shouts. A huge man comes out, and takes out a long blade. Just as the blade is coming down, Bakura smiles through the tears. It's that real and genuine smile. I smile back, before the blade cuts off my head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**Bakura's P.O.V**_

The whole crowd cheers over my sister's death. Now I can feel more tears streaming down my face. I haven't cried this much since I was ten. When everything was taken way from Amane and I. All alone…

But now, this is worse. Now I am alone…Amane was my only happiness, my only family, my only grip on sanity. She's gone. Because of the Pharaoh once again…but in my heart, something told me that it wasn't their fault this time. It's mine…all mine.

My selfishness, my lust for vengeance, my manipulative skills, myself…had killed my own sister. She was forever loyal to me…she acted like a good sister. But I wasn't a good brother. I made her do things she didn't want. I forced her to. I _used_ her. All of this realization comes rushing into me. I briskly leave the village, far away. I travel on foot to the Nile River. **(A/N: I wasn't really sure in which part of Egypt this was in, so I made it near the Nile River. Sorry, I have no geological or historical skills.)**

I take out a parchment and a small bottle. I remembered when Amane and I were twelve we went to the Nile River. And Amane told me the legend of the river.

She told me this. "If you write down your wish on parchment, seal it in a bottle, and let it float through the river, then your wish will come true! Want to try it brother?" **(A/N: Haha, Regret Message!)** I snicker, and look away. "Do you realize it's nothing but a silly legend, Amane?" Amane looked away, crestfallen. My heart softened. "I mean…" I stand up and take hold of her hand. "I mean, why would I have a need for wishes? I have you sister." She smiled.

Sometimes I would ask her what was her wish. She would say, "I wished that Bakura could be always happy, forever and ever." Then I would say, "That would come true, if you're always here with me." Amane would smile and reply, "I hope that can happen. I would be happy too brother."

As I'm looking back on these memories, I realize that I'm crying more. I had taken my sister for granted. Why do we underestimate the things we love, until they are gone? Why was I so selfish? So stupid? So…evil? With my hand trembling, I write down my wish, and seal it in the bottle. I kiss the top, and dropped it in the Nile River. I watch it as it floats away. "Please…float, float away little wish. Reach your destination."

I suddenly sink into the water, and look up to the heavens. "I'm sorry." I say as tears stream down my face more, and sobs escape my mouth. "I'm sorry." I say, watching the little bottle floating farther away. "I'm sorry." I repeat for the third time. "Ra…please…" I begin to tremble. "If we are to reborn…" I pause, and look at the sunset. "…It would be nice…if we meet each other again in another life." **(A/N: Kind of changed up the wish here from Regret Message.)**

I smile, as I realize that the bottle had floated away, out of my sight. I glance up at the sky. "See you someday Amane…"

**Epilogue**

_In another life…_

_**Rene Bakura's Taro P.O.V**_

"Rene Bakura Taro! Keep up a smile! You're going to meet your real twin sister today!" Ms. Taro, my foster mother, chirped excitedly. **(A/N: BTW, Rene is a Latin name that means "rebirth" or "to be reborn.") **I groan a little, and force a smile. I hate it when mom uses my full name. But, I was admittedly nervous. We didn't even know my twin sister's name yet.

We continued to walk through the crowded streets of the city. Mother and I were supposed to meet my sister and her foster family in Center Park. As we're walking through the gate, Mom began to wave excitedly to someone. I look up, and I see an elderly couple. Mom dragged me over to the couple.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Yagima. Thank you so much for coming today." Mom nudges me. I give a quick bow. "Um, my name is Rene Bakura Taro." Mom glares at me, not satisfied. "And, uh, thank you very much too?" I say quickly. "Oh, and where is Bakura's twin sister?" mom asks, looking around. "She is over at the park." Mrs. Yagima points out. Mom smiles. "Righty right. Okay Bakura, go to the park while I stay here, talking to Mr. and Mrs. Yagima." "Mom, don't call me by my middle name!" I say annoyed, but I nodded obediently, and go to the park

As I'm wandering around inside, I see a girl in the sandbox. I knew that it was my twin sister. She looks just like me, only with longer hair and less messy. And I knew that her name was…Amane. I felt a mix of emotions that I couldn't explain. I walked up to Amane. She looked up, and her eyes widened. "Bakura, is it?" she asked. I smile. "Actually, it's Rene Taro. Bakura's my middle name." I said. She giggled. "I like Bakura more. Can I call you that?" I smiled a bit more. "Yeah. Sure."

_Fin._

**A/N: And that's the end of Servant of Vengeance. Pretty dramatic, know what I mean? Anyway, a few words about the epilogue. Just to let you know, that's **_**not**_** Yami Bakura, Ryou Bakura, or the Thief King. It's just another version of Bakura. Remember Bakura's wish? **_**To see Amane in another life.**_** Indeed that came true. This is another parallel world showing Bakura's wish. I know, weird, but it makes sense in my story. Anyway, now that's taken care of, I want to let you peeps know that I'm making a sequel to Servant of Vengeance. I'll try not to reveal too much, but it'll be based off the music video, "Re-Birthday." That's all I'll say. Please review or comment!**


End file.
